Epilogue (Origins)
This page will reveal the various endings that occur in the epilogue of Dragon Age: Origins. Grey Warden *The Grey Warden can sacrifice him- or herself. *The Grey Warden can become King or Queen if he or she is from the Human Noble origin. (Male will require marriage to Anora, Female will require marriage to Alistair) *The Grey Warden can choose to continue their adventures. *The Grey Warden can decide to help the Warden's rebuild their strength in Ferelden. *The Grey Warden can become a Paragon to the dwarves. *The Grey Warden can decide to attempt to track Morrigan down. *The Grey Warden can become a Bann representing the Alienage Elves if he or she is from the Alienage Elf origin. Companions Alistair *Alistair can become King without any Queen. *Alistair can become King with Anora as his Queen. *Alistair can become King with the female Human Noble Grey Warden as his Queen. *Alistair might choose to follow the Grey Warden around on their next adventures, or help them rebuild the Grey Wardens. (If you choose Morrigan's offer that is, and do not nominate Alistair to be king during the Landsmeet.) *Alistair, if Anora is made Queen, Loghain is allowed to live, and you convince Anora to spare his life, leaves the Grey Wardens and is last seen hiring a ship to leave Denerim, although a haggard drunk somewhat matching his description surfaces some time later at a tavern claiming to have once been a Grey Warden and a prince. Leliana *Leliana might go back to Orlais to seek out Marjolaine. *Leliana might travel together with the Grey Warden. *Leliana, if romanced, will elect to remain at the side of her love in case he/she should choose to settle in Denerim. *Leliana, if romanced, will return with her love to the Gray Wardens to help rebuild the order if he/she should choose to do so, after which they join together in an effort to uncover the darkspawns' remaining secrets. *Leliana might aid the Chantry in leading an expedition to the Urn of Sacred Ashes. *Leliana dies at the hand of the Grey Warden if she is present in the party after destroying the Ashes of Andraste, if not present, she abandons the Warden soon after. *Leliana dies at Lothering if she never meets the Grey Warden. Morrigan *Morrigan can be killed by Flemeth if Flemeth was spared by the Grey Warden. *Morrigan was last seen traveling the Frostback Mountains, possibly with child. *If the Grey Warden has romanced Morrigan and in possession of her ring he can sense her and her regret through the ring. *Morrigan can disappear and a woman of her description becomes an advisor to the royal court of Orlais. Oghren *Oghren can decide to stay topside and continue wandering the world. *Oghren can also become the first dwarven general of the king's forces, if Alistair is declared king. *Oghren can decide to go in search of Felsi and settle down. Shale *Shale might go to the Tevinter Imperium with Wynne to seek a way to regain her mortality. *Shale might join the dwarves in the Deep Roads squishing darkspawn, which she compares unfavorably to pigeons Sten *Sten can return to his homeland. Wynne *Wynne might follow Shale on her quest to regain her mortality. *Wynne can accept a position as a court advisor/mage. *Wynne can die if killed by the Warden at the Circle of Magi. Zevran *Zevran can choose to follow you in your continued adventures. *Zevran can be dead if he betrayed. *Zevran can return to Antiva and become leader of the Crows. *Zevran (as a friend) can remain in Denerim with you should you decide to settle there ask him to stay. He suggests the Crows can "bring it on" as you will be there to deal with them. Minor Characters and Events Alienage *Alistair might grant the City Elves a place in the council. *Anora might ease the restrictions placed upon the City Elves for a time, but a food riot not long after forces her to come down hard on the people of the Alienage. This causes more distrust to brew between the people in the Alienage and their human counterparts. *Shianni might become the next village elder. While she will often get into trouble with the authorities for her outspoken way of doing things, she will prove to be an asset to her community. Arl Eamon *Arl Eamon will stay on as an advisor to Alistair if Alistair is made king. Eamon eventually abdicates his arling of Redcliffe in favor of Bann Teagan, to the approval of the townspeople. *Arl Eamon returns to Redcliffe in the event Alistair is not made king, and restores it to its former glory. Anora *Anora weds Alistair; becoming a skilled governor, concerning herself with matters of court and law, while Alistair traveled making personal appearances to commoners, delighting them to no end. *Anora weds the Warden; establishing many trade contracts with surrounding countries, and together with the Warden begins what would have been a new golden age for Ferelden if they didn't spend so much time fighting for control. *Anora weds a Warden who made the final sacrifice; becoming a skilled governor but never remarries. Ashes of Andraste *If you allow Brother Genitivi to return to Denerim to tell people about the Urn's discovery, an expedition will be sent out to see if his claims are true. The results of said expedition are dependent upon whether or not you had the forethought, however, to kill the High Dragon on top of the mountain. If you do not kill the dragon the expedition will never reach the Urn, and it will soon fall into the realm of myth once more. *Brother Genetivi announces discovery of the Ashes, drawing enormous attention from scholars. Expeditions to the ruins found nothing, several years later, his work is declared fiction and he commits suicide. The Dragon appears by winter, rampaging across the countryside, rumors are heard of it being worshiped as Andraste by cultists, efforts to find the lair fail or the ashes ultimately fail as the cultists rapidly gain converts. Circle of Magi *If the Warden is not a mage, who completes the Broken Circle quest and sides with the mages'': "Following months of effort, the tower of the Circle of Magi was finally cleansed of the last spirits to slip through the Veil. No further abominations were created, and First Enchanter Irving was pleased to declare the Circle safe. All that could be saved had been."'' *A Mage Grey Warden can ask (When King Alistair asks him or her) for more freedom for the Circle of Magi. King Alistair agrees to this request. Darkspawn Loghain *Loghain might have been killed in the Landsmeet, either at the hands of Alistair or the Grey Warden. *Loghain might have sacrificed himself killing the Archdemon. *Loghain might survive, becoming the primary Gray Warden recruiter in Ferelden. Orzammar *Siding with Harrowmont and destroying the Anvil of the Void will lead to a decline. Harrowmont will eventually die - suggested he could not handle it anymore, or was poisoned. A group of Dwarves will try to find the remains of the Anvil of the Void and an accident occurs when they manage to create a new Golem. This Golem goes on a killing spree and the Anvil of the Void becomes a banned research subject. * Siding with Harrowmont and recovering the Anvil will also lead to a decline. Harrowmont will dis-encourage trade with the surface leading to further isolation, in addition after Harrowmont refuses Branka more volunteers for the Anvil she will begin raiding the surface world for the needed ingredients. Eventually the surface world will retaliate and some of Orzammar's tunnels will collapses in a battle - cutting of all access to the surface. *Siding with Bhelen and destroying the Anvil will cause Orzammar to come into a new age of prosperity. Caste restrictions will also be lessened. The same Golem incident from Harrowmont's ending without the Anvil will also take place if you put Bhelen on the throne. *If you helped Brother Burkel near the Tapster's and convinced the Shaper to grant him the right to preach his sermon's to others, he will end up converting quite a few souls to the Chantry. The majority of the rigid dwarven populace will not react well to this, and Burkel will die after resisting arrest as a result. With his death, the Chantry itself will then consider leading an Exalted March on the dwarves to avenge this perceived slight upon their religion. It is unknown if they ever do go through with this however, as it is only suggested during the ending credits. *If you help Dagna join the Circle of Magi she will later author a comprehensive theory of how lyrium vapors relate to the supply of magic. It gains a great deal of attention and inspires mages from other parts of Thedas to establish a new circle in Orzammar itself, one that has ready access to dwarven lyrium... and lies outside the chantry's power completely. The willingness of Orzammar to harbor Apostates Sparks outrage that begins whispers that Divine was contemplating a new Exalted march. The Dalish * If the warden killed the Dalish the werewolves will be respected for a while due to their part in stopping the blight. However as time passes they fail to completely suppress their violent instincts and eventually attack nearby human settlements leading to the humans gathering in force to finally wipe them out for good. But when said armies march all they find are abandoned camps. Other Category:Walkthroughs